


Triste Vie

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama, Hospital, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a pu faire pour le mériter… mais c'est fait et il ne pourra jamais rien y changer ; la fatalité, qu'on appelle ça. Si le Diable pouvait lui donner un nouveau coeur, il n'hésiterait pas. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, un coeur est un coeur ; ce qui compte c'est l'esprit. Que somme-nous sans un peu d'esprit ?





	Triste Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (forum francophone) avec le thème Hôpital.

L'hôpital est le lieu le plus sombre pour les personnes accidentées. L'hôpital est le lieu de travail de personnes courageuses - ou folles. L'hôpital peut être l'endroit le plus triste comme le plus joyeux. Un hôpital, c'est toute une gamme de sentiments, d'émotions, différentes selon les individus. L'une trouvera normal d'y ressentir le poids de la mort ; l'autre en sera totalement dégoûté. Quand intel pense que l'hôpital est un lieu de passage obligatoire pour nous, l'autre en pensera l'extrême opposé. Tout est une question de point de vue. Tout n'a jamais été qu'une question de point de vue ; ni plus, ni moins.

Lui, il n'est qu'un infirmier. Un infirmier qui a un jour rêvé d'être plus ; beaucoup plus. Un infirmier relégué au second plan à cause d'un problème cardiaque. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a pu faire pour le mériter… mais c'est fait et il ne pourra jamais rien y changer ; la fatalité, qu'on appelle ça. Si le Diable pouvait lui donner un nouveau coeur, il n'hésiterait pas. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, un coeur est un coeur ; ce qui compte c'est l'esprit. Que somme-nous sans un peu d'esprit ?

Il porte le sourire parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il réconforte et aide les  _vrais_  médecins parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Depuis déjà quelques années, il n'a plus ni l'envie, ni le besoin de vivre. En vérité il ne vit plus, il survit – en fait non, il explore le monde avec un regard terne. Tout ce qu'il voit est fade, gris et sans importance. Il  _sauve_  des vies parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il n'a plus d'autre but. Tant que son corps s'accrochera à la vie, lui suivra. D'ici là que sa propre enveloppe le trahisse, il n'y a pas loin. C'est un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout ; qu'il réussisse à se traîner en dehors du lit le matin. Son lit - parlons-en de son lit - si froid, si vide d'autre chose que lui. Quand il pouvait y passer le plus clair de ses journées, maintenant il l'évite. Cette chose n'est que source de cauchemars et d'horreurs. Lui préfère travailler, il n'a pas besoin de penser ou de réfléchir, au moins.

Inexorablement, il s'avance. Son sourire est faux sur son visage ; ses yeux brillant d'une autre lueur que celle de la compassion ou du soutient. Lui, n'aspire qu'à une vie saine, épanouie ; heureuse même. Il ne continu que pour trouver cette personne qui fera battre son coeur. Enfin pour trouver … c'est déjà chose faite. Mais que faire quand la personne que vous aimez le plus est aussi celle que vous détestez le plus ? Lui n'en a aucune idée. Il attend ; il attend un miracle qui ne viendra sûrement jamais.

Les jours passent et s'enchaînent comme un mauvais refrain. Plus l'eau coule, plus il a mal. Plus l'eau coule, plus il en souffre.

* * *

 

Lentement le vide ce fait et la course folle de ses pensées ralentie. Il ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond blanc de sa chambre. A côté de lui remue un corps. C'est vrai, il est chez lui, dans son lit.

« Qui a-t-il ? lui demande-t-on.

\- Rien, répond-il paresseusement.

\- Pourquoi mens-tu ? ne put s'empêcher de demander son partenaire de conversation.

\- Pour ne pas y repenser, abrège-t-il. »

L'autre ne dit rien parce qu'il  _sait_. Il  _sait_  que les cauchemars sont là. Il sait que le seul à pouvoir gérer ça ce n'est pas  _lui_. Il sait que la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est attendre.

« Et toi, pourquoi m'imagines-tu ici, demande-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui répond-on

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas  _ici_. Que je ne suis pas  _réel_. Que la seule chose que tu gardes de moi est un vague souvenir du passé. T'en souviens-tu ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Oui, souffle l'homme, son coeur meurtri au bord des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. »

Il n'est plus  _réel_  parce qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est  _plus_. Il y a si longtemps que son souffle l'a quitté. L'homme envers qui son coeur était tourné l'homme envers qui il n'a envoyé aucuns signaux. L'homme qu'il aimait et qui s'est suicidé. Triste vie.


End file.
